


Claiming Him

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. Aomine receives a gift from his boyfriend, and reflects on his feelings toward it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Him

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's posting time again. I have finally figured out my posting schedule, and I try to have new works up on Thursdays. None of my major works are quite ready to post yet, so at the latest, I will have a new (longer) fic up by next Thursday, which I figured is fine since I posted It's Dangerous To Promise Anything so early.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this one several different ways, including two very explicit versions, but there's something about this version that stuck with me. I had really no idea how to tag it, so if any tags seem misleading, please give me a heads up. Enjoy!

**Claiming Him**

Aomine glanced at the reflection of himself in the mirror as he turned off the tap. Stray droplets of water dripped from the tips of his hair to roll down his chest, only to be caught by the towel wrapped loosely about his waist. His eyes caught on a glint around his neck. The gift had been given by his boyfriend several days before. It was nothing more than a dog-tag on a short, thick chain that wouldn't snap if he played basketball with it on. There was something about the gift that stirred something primal deep inside him.

Kuroko hadn't forced him to wear it, nor did he expect him to. Aomine knew that if he wanted, he could stash the gift in the privacy of his bedroom, and never allow it to see the light of day, but he didn't. Instead, the chain weighed heavily around his neck. With every movement Aomine made, the metal scorched him as it scraped across his chest. He was made aware of it every second of every day. Aware of who gave it to him, and aware of who he  _ belonged  _ to.

A simple chain around his neck squeezed him tighter than any collar could, and bound his hands with more force than any pair of handcuffs. It was more scandalizing than any bruise, or mark left from any passionate encounter. This gift was evidence of the bond he shared with Kuroko, and yet, it marked him. It somehow made him subservient to Kuroko, and Aomine found it so hot.

A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he continued on with his morning routine. He wondered if Kuroko knew how his gift made him feel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
